


Snickers

by featherlight221b



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, it's rated T because I think I used a swear word once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: Voldemort starts to act strange whenever Snickers is mentioned, and Quirrell doesn't know why.
Relationships: Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Snickers

The first time it happens, the timing is so unfortunate that Quirrell dismisses it.

They're at a supermarket, buying snacks for the movie night and also tea because they've run out of it a week ago, and he doesn't like having to limit himself to drinking water only. Voldemort seems to have taken a liking to green tea especially ever since Quirrell made him try it, so he goes pick it up first before heading for the shelves filled with sweets. He quickly finds what he's looking for, the best chocolate bar to ever be sold on this planet, Snickers. 

Just as he's about to grab the bar, he can feel Voldemort tense up, and he doesn't need to see him to know he's frowning. He hesitates, wondering what's wrong, but that's when he hears:

" - and Hermione insists on inviting Krum to the wedding, but I don't like the guy!"

With a feeling of dread, Quirrell recognizes the voice, and then another:

"Yeah, you know what will make you feel better? Red Vines. Let's go find some!"

Ah, that's not good. Even though years have passed, Harry Potter might still be able to recognize him. And if his scar starts hurting again, he'll surely be able to make the connection. They can't have that, because even if Voldemort isn't trying to take over the world anymore, it's not like people have forgiven him or like they would be willing to if they knew the truth. No, as much as it saddens Quirrell, his existence must remain secret, for his own safety. It's not easy of course, but it's worth it. Them being together is worth it. So he can't let bumping into Harry Potter at a supermarket ruin that.

He turns around and flees, the Snickers long forgotten. At the end of the day, it doesn't matter as long as he gets to watch _High School Musical 2_ with someone he loves.

*

Quirrell has been trying to learn how to dance. He knew some basics of it already, but apparently there's more to dancing than he thought before, and Voldemort insists that there aren't many things in the world that feel better than learning a new choreography and mastering it to perfection. And it's fun, he has to agree with that. It brings him some joy when he manages to get a certain step right, and a lot of joy when Voldemort praises him excitedly, even happier to see his improvement than Quirrell himself is.

It's also tiring.

"You seem exhausted. You should eat something," Voldemort tells him.

"Just a second," Quirrell pants, trying to catch a breath. The choreography they've been working on is a demanding one, and his stamina is failing him a little. "But yeah, you're right. You know what, I feel like getting a Snickers."

A beat of silence.

"Snickers?" 

Something about the way Voldemort asks that sounds off. He can't quite put his finger on it, but he can tell something's wrong. It worries him.

"Yeah, the chocolate bar? It always gives me energy," he says. "Is, um, is there something wrong with me wanting to eat a Snickers?"

"No!" Voldemort says quickly. Too quickly. He doesn't sound very honest either. They've spent enough time together that it's become clear when he's trying to hide something. "No, nothing, just… uh, you should eat a full meal! Like spaghetti! Or maybe we should order a pizza! You'll still be hungry after a - after a… _Snickers_."

That's not it, Quirrell's sure, but arguing probably won't get him anywhere. And Voldemort might have a point. It's been a while since they last ordered pizza, and there's this place that opened nearby recently…

"Alright then, pizza it is."

*

It doesn't come up again for months, and Quirrell almost forgets about it. Almost, but sometimes when they're doing groceries Voldemort will suddenly start acting strange, all wary and uncomfortable. Or whenever someone mentions sweets around Quirrell, it's like his guard is up all of sudden. It gets to the point where seeing Snickers or just hearing the word starts bothering Quirrell, because it bothers Voldemort, and he hates seeing him uncomfortable or angry and worse - not saying what's wrong. They don't have communication issues, at least he'd like to think they don't, so he waits for Voldemort to tell him in his own time, but he never does. 

It's on a rainy afternoon when Quirrell is enjoying reading a novel and Voldemort is watching the news when a Snickers ad comes on TV and Voldemort starts fuming that he decides this conversation can't be put off any longer. He grabs the remote and turns the TV off.

"Voldemort?" he asks, softly, wanting to make sure that Voldemort knows that Quirrell isn't going to judge him for whatever he says.

"Yes, Squirrel?"

Quirrell smiles slightly at that before continuing. "Why do you hate Snickers?"

Voldemort doesn't seem surprised by the question, like he knew it was coming. He probably did.

"It's - I don't _hate_ Snickers. I just… don't like it. It makes me feel bad," he says.

"Oh," Quirrell frowns a little. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, there's no need to, it's really - it's really stupid."

His frown deepens. 

"You don't have to tell me, but it's not stupid, whatever it is. If talking about it will make you feel better, you _know_ you can talk to me."

There's a moment of silence between them before Voldemort sighs.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. Thank you," he says. "It's just… Snickers used to fill me with so much _rage_ , you know? More than anything."

And that may be a little strange, but the two of them have always been a bit odd, in a way. It's cool though, Quirrell thinks. It's what makes everything more interesting.

"Does it still do that? Fill you with rage?" he asks.

"No. I don't feel angry that much anymore. At least not for reasons I used to get angry for before. Now different things make me angry. Like when the Internet is down. Or when you're sad, or someone says something bad about you," Voldemort tells him, and Quirrell's heart feels warm upon hearing that. "But Snickers… it brings back memories. Bad memories. From… from right before I killed who I thought was my family back then."

Voldemort doesn't talk about his past often. Quirrell never heard the whole story, only bits and pieces of it. He imagines that remembering it all must be extremely unpleasant and unsettling.

"Why didn't you say anything when I first wanted to buy a Snickers?" he asks.

"Ah, well… I was going to, at first. But then I realized how much you seemed to like that damn chocolate bar! And… I guess I didn't want to take that away from you."

Oh. His heart skips a bit at that, and his smile widens.

"That's… That's very sweet, actually," he says suddenly flustered. "But Voldemort, it's just a chocolate bar. I can start buying a different brand instead, it's not that big of a deal."

"Really?" Voldemort sounds taken aback. "But I thought Snickers was your favorite."

Quirrell shrugs.

"Sure, but I can find a different favorite chocolate bar. I can't find a different favorite person. Wouldn't want to, anyway."

And after a moment, Voldemort lets out a small chuckle and he's smiling back at him. 

"Yeah. Yeah, me neither," he says, happy.


End file.
